High Hopes
by button-pusher
Summary: The girl was handed over to Ayame who rushed to the closest empty bed and placed the girl down, ordering Hiro to find warm, dry clothes. As the apprentice returned, he noticed Ayame had already taken the girl's clothes completely off. And Hiro finally met the Bluebell farmer, Lillian. *REVISED*
1. The Bluebell Farmer

**I decided I wanted to bring this story back. I didn't really like where the other one was going so I decided I'd redo it. The first couple chapters are very similar just have some minor changes but I want to actually get it moving this time. I felt like the original was getting nowhere. But this one will go somewhere I promise. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

I never saw a woman's bare chest before in my entire life. Even as a doctor I never saw _that_ much of a girl. I was scared to death just to look at the girl as she lied there on the bed without anything concealing her body except for a flimsy blanket and the clothes that Ayame was demanding from me. With shaking hands, I threw them in her direction and spun around so I wouldn't stare at the stranger any longer.

She wasn't from Konohana. I could tell by the clothes she _was_ wearing and the unfamiliarity of her face that she wasn't. She was a petite yet strong-looking young woman around my age with light brown hair and fair skin. Although, at the time she had a sickly pale complexion like that of a corpse. Her ears, lips and fingers were all tinted blue and purple as her entire body trembled in the cold air. The shin length golden yellow dress she wore had been soaked by the snow that melted under her body heat after she had passed out. According to the young man who carried her in, it looked as if she was left out in the cold winter weather for several hours as the snow accumulated over her near lifeless body.

After hearing everything, I felt terrible. This girl I didn't even know seemed she was near the point of death and I was hesitating to give Dr. Ayame dry clean clothes for her because I was busy staring at her breasts. I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me when she woke up and heard the story.

"Hiro, come here for a minute." Ayame called to me, kneeling beside the bed-ridden girl who was now fully clothes. I turned to Ayame, avoiding looking at the girl entirely. "Keep her warm, I have to get the thermometer." She ordered.

"K-keep her warm?" I stammered. "How should I do that?"

"Share your body heat, silly. Stop being ridiculous and help this poor girl!" Ayame scurried away into the other room and left me completely alone with the unconscious young woman. _Share body heat. Why couldn't I just get the thermometer?_ I thought as I sat on the edge of the bed, pulling her from her waist closer to me.

"Wow, she's freezing." I spoke aloud. I wrapped the blanket around her and pulled her even closer. _This is so awkward. Thank Goddess she isn't awake. Wait, that's terrible! She could be dead!_ Her trembling was beginning to become less noticable and I could hear her quiet breathing in staggers. Ayame quickly returned and took the girl in her arms, placing the thermometer in her mouth and held it there, waiting for it to finally beep.

"93.7...not too too bad. Not nearly as bad as I thought." She sighed in relief. "Hiro, you stay here with her, I have to speak with the young man who brought her in." She stood up and headed for the exit. "Keep her warm still. She might wake up soon but her body temperature will still be really low for a few hours. Can you stay with her till then and keep her warm?" _What?! As much as I want that, I don't..._ But I obeyed her orders and held the girl closer.

"I wonder what your story is..." I mentioned quietly, knowing she wouldn't answer. I brought the girl closer to my chest with her back against me and my feet firmly planted on the hardwood floors. She seemed so fragile but had a fair amount of muscle as well. _Probably more than me, even._ Her hair was in a tangled mess extending to her shoulder blades but she still was pretty attractive. The large thick baggy sweater she had covered her tiny hands and stretched passed her hips, seemingly keeping her warm. _She probably can't even feel her fingers._ I took her hands and placed them over her chest. It felt nice to have a girl in my arms, relying on me to keep her alive. _Well, she was going to be all right anyway but I like to think that _I_ was in fact keeping her breathing. _Her body was still cold to the touch but was still soft and comforting in a way. After a while, I started dozing off and fell asleep with the unconscious girl in my grasp.

* * *

"You look comfortable." Ayame mused, waking me suddenly from my trance and nearly causing me to drop the girl who was leaning against my chest. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as she flashed a quick smile. "Here, I'll take it from here. She should wake up soon." She grinned and gently placed her hands on the girl's head, supporting her as we swapped places, allowing me to move about freely. "Sometimes patients who suffered from hypothermia experience mental confusion. I didn't want you have to deal with that alone." She cupped the young woman's sickly pale cheek. "Do we have a heating blanket?"

"I don't know. Should I check?" The doctor nodded, sending me off to search our supplies for the said item. I checked under each of the beds to find mainly dust balls among other repulsive things and returned to Ayame without any luck. As I stepped into the doctor's view, she shot me a look of worry and glanced at the tiny patient that was tossing and turning in the bed as if she was in the midst of a terrible nightmare. Her face was still absent of color as cold sweat accumulated on her forehead. The winces of pain she unconsciously made with each movement and the sudden kicking were slightly disturbing to watch. Her breathing pattern was erratic, inhaling and exhaling in staggers as if something was caught in her throat. Her shaking hands were in a fixed position, tensed and the fingers locked at the joints despite the free movements of her legs and the pain it caused her.

Ayame was trying desperately to wake her from her episode, patting her cheek lightly until the girl shot up in fright. She gasped for air and threw her arms around herself, gathering her limbs closer to her chest in shaky motion. I noticed her deep violet eyes shoot around the room at a rapid pace, utterly puzzled as to where she currently was and how she appeared here.

"Calm down, dear. You're going to be okay." Ayame reassured her while placing a gentle hand on the patient's slender shoulder. With her free hand, she motioned me to come closer to assist her. _She doesn't even know..._ "You're at the clinic in Konohana right now. I must say, you're quite the train wreck today, aren't you, dear?" Ayame chuckled slightly.

"K-konohana?" She repeated as if she didn't quite comprehend. "W-what happened? How did I get here?" The girl questioned in a forceful manner, narrowing her eyes between the both of us.

"You passed out in the snow and no one found you for a while. A nice young man finally found you and carried you in as fast as he could." Doctor Ayame further explained with a soothing tone of voice. "Not only was it exhaustion, but your body temperature was very low and I noticed that you have a very nasty gash on your leg, too. I don't understand why you didn't bother to come visit sooner with the condition it was in, young lady."

"W-winter placed me in a d-difficult situation. I-I've been a little short on money and on time lately." Her teeth chattered. The young woman's strange thrashing behavior had ceased but her breathing still remained uneven. "I-I'm really cold." She stated in a childlike voice as her head fell limply from her neck, resting on her knees. She appeared as if she was on the verge of tears, forcing them back to avoid any humiliation.

"Hiro, did you ever find a heating blanket?" Ayame turned to me, also shifting the girl's attention. I shook my head. "I could've sworn we had one. You stay here with her, I'll go look for it. In the meantime, you can examine the cut she has on her leg." She disappeared into the other room, searching for the heating blanket and once again abandoning me to handle the young woman. _Why do you do that to me, Ayame?_

"Um...if I may...w-which leg is it on?" I stammered nervously, hoping she wouldn't take any notice. The young woman extended her cloaked left leg, planting her feet on the hardwood floor while the other basked in the warmth of her steadily increasing body heat. There was a lump in my throat as I rolled up the hem of the sweatpants she wore and revealed the pallid skin of her leg and a sickly colored wound that only extended about 3 to 4 inches in the center of her shin. It was noticeably swollen and discolored, almost nauseating to look at. The infection could be seen slowly traveling through her veins to reach her foot. _What was she doing?_

"How bad is it? I don't want to look." She squeaked out in embarrassment. _What do I say...?! _She took my hesitated answer as a bad sign and shook her head in disappointment. "I'm such an idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Her hand slapped her forehead repeatedly. _Goddess..._

"No, no! I wouldn't say that. I mean, it's bad...but I've seen worse." _Didn't want to but I did..._ "It's not like you'll have to have it amputated or anything...maybe drained...a-and thoroughly disinfected." _She doesn't feel the least bit uncomfortable..._

"I disinfected it when I first got it, but I sorta ignored it for a while. That sure was stupid of me...I should've visited sooner." She hid her face with her arms that rested on her right leg that was propped up on the bed still. _She sure is hard on herself._ "And I'm so cold still..." I felt even worse at that point. She appeared to be a kind girl but seemed to be far too critical of herself. _I wonder how she would feel if she knew I looked at her like that..._ I shook my head of the thought and tried to focus on the medical attention she would need. _Wait, I have to tell her. I mean... wouldn't it be taking advantage of her if I didn't...oh Goddess, help me out_. "That was so stupid of me..." She trailed off and I couldn't take it.

"I looked at your breasts!" I blurted out, quickly biting my lip to prevent further embarrassing words from escaping. The girl's head lifted from her knee and stared at me utterly confused and almost disgusted.

"Wait, what?" _What did I just get myself into...?_

* * *

**I'm open for any suggestions whether it be about the plot or my writing style. Thank you guys for reading  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys who reviewed, I really appreciate it! I'm glad you guys like it. I'm having a ton of fun writing it and thinking up awkward situations. Like always, I'm open to any suggestions or ideas so feel free. Thank you guys again, hope you like it!  
**

* * *

"What did you say?" She repeated with narrowing eyes that were solely focussed on me. The heat crawled up my neck, dispersing to the tips of my ears and creating a lump in my throat that could not be swallowed.

"W-well, I mean..." I coughed. But the lump was still there. "Y-your clothes were soaking wet and Ayame told me to get you new ones...and you weren't wearing anything...and I sorta...saw..._them._" I turned my head away quickly, only stealing quick glances at her confused expression through squinted eyes.

"Wait...what?" There was the slightest hint of anger dripping from her voice. "You were staring at my boobs?" Her personality seemed to alter completely as she continued to stare, trying to rip out an explanation in my nervous state.

"I-I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to look. I didn't even realize Ayame had already taken everything off." My shoulders seemed to drag as I tried to avoid looking into the young woman's eyes. Her mouth opened to speak but Ayame had stepped in with a dust-covered blanket and a grin playing her lips which instantly silenced the girl.

"I found it." She cheered as she furiously beat the dust out of it before handing it over to the young woman. "Hiro, did you tend to her wound?" Doctor Ayame asked, not giving enough time for me to respond before handing over the disinfectant as well as several cotton swabs, cotton balls, tissues, bandages, and even a mask all packed into one of our first aid kits. Clearly I hadn't.

"Okay, I got it." I answered hesitantly and she was off. _She's doing it on purpose. I know that she is. _As I turned around to face the patient, I noticed her narrowing violet eyes scan my entire profile with a smirk twisting her pale chapped lips. "Um..." I expected a firm scolding, maybe a slap to the face or a swift kick in between the legs. But she bursted in laughter.

"Even if I feel little awkward that you saw me topless, I'll let you slide just this once." She snickered. "But if you happen to see me nude ever again without my permission, I'll have your head." Her expression swiftly shifted into a more serious tone as I pathetically nodded my head in response. _Without 'permission'? _Her leg was still extended, revealing the disgustingly discolored swollen wound that I was ordered to clean out. I knelt down in front of her leg and opened the first aid kit, first placing rubber gloves over my hands as I removed the brown bottle from the box. I gently took out a cotton ball for starters to clean the surface of the gash pouring the liquid over the cotton then preparing to lightly brush it over the area.

"This is going to sting a lot." I informed her reluctantly.

"Oh, dear Goddess..." She muttered under her breath while averting her eyes away from me. As I placed the cotton ball over the cut, she immediately gritted her teeth, inhaling a sharp breath of air while stifling cries of pain. I continued to softly rub over the entire area, watching as the young woman was nearly slamming her fist into the bed frame. "Mother-!"

"I'm sorry." I squeaked out but still continued thoroughly forcing the piece of cotton to even the deepest areas of her wound. "We're using peroxide so this is most definitely going to scar. But it should be completely clean after this." I noticed she was biting her lip profusely, curling her toes and tensing the muscles in her legs as a response to the pain before it finally died down and was enough to manage.

"So, what's your name?" She inquired out of the blue.

"Um...Hiro. What's your name?" I answered somewhat anxiously.

"Lillian." Her voice resonated with a more saccharine tone than it had before. It almost seemed to contradict the first impression I had of her. "Are you almost done with that?"

"Almost. I think it's going to be okay. But you're probably going to need antibiotics." I flashed her a quick smile. "Uh...are you still cold? I can make you hot tea or something if you like." A light pink spread across her cheeks, breaking out a sheepish smile before answering.

"Tea would be nice." She replied. I packed everything back into the first aid kit and carefully wrapped a bandage around the wound.

"I-I'll be right back." I told her, turning to hurry out of the room with a goofy smile plastered to my lips until Ayame stopped me, wearing a sly smirk. She cocked her head and folded her arms, still staring at me with a smile. It was one of those stares that gave me the impression that she had an idea as to what as going through my head.

"You were staring at her, Hiro?" Her pursed smile widened, forcing not to break out in laughter. _I knew it. I knew she would end up finding out... _A deep blush crawled up my neck and Ayame patted my shoulder lightly before inhaling sharply. "Maybe you're a late bloomer...but if you have anything that you want to talk about, you can come to me. Even if it's about girls. I mean, you're a growing young man and usually around that age your sexual horom-"

"Um...I don't mean to interrupt..." I overlapped, focussing on my striped socks at the moment. "...or sound rude...b-but, I don't need _the talk_, again..." Ayame chuckled and nodded in response before deciding to accompany the young woman. _I have a feeling I'm going to be hearing a lot from her later..._

* * *

I quickly finished preparing the young woman's tea, carefully carrying it to her room to find Ayame sitting beside her on the bed, most likely explaining her condition in further detail.

"Between your exhaustion, hypothermia, and that gash on your leg, you may have to remain here for a few days." Ayame told her. Judging by the expression the young farmer displayed, she was thoroughly annoyed with the fact.

"What!? Can't I just go home tomorrow?" Ayame shook her head, frowning slightly. "I'm so behind on my work though!"

"I'm really sorry, dear, but we have to think about your health. No offense, but I wouldn't want to see you here too often." I decided to interrupt, walking slowly toward Lillian, holding the cup carefully between my palms. I forced a smile, easing the farmer's mood and placing a smirk on Ayame's lips.

"Um...I have your tea." I stated, watching as my tutor placed a gentle hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"We'll contact someone to handle your farm, dear. And Hiro will keep you company most of your stay here so you won't get lonely." _Shoot..._

"Wait, call Ash! Call Ash! I have to talk to him!" _Him?_ The way this girl frantically called out for this boy, demanding to speak with him, demanding to see him, trusting him with her farm...it made my chest ache. But Ayame just flashed a toothy grin in my direction before leaving the young woman to stare in irritation. But with a sharp breath of the stuffy air, Lillian's eyes shift to me with a warm smile spreading across her lips.

"Um...how are you feeling? Do you need anything else?" I ask the farmer who shook her head, taking the cup from my hands with extreme caution. The tips of her fingers brushed against my hand, lingering to my touch for a short moment before finally slipping away. _I can feel it, I'm bushing...I must look ridiculous..._ Lillian took a sip before holding the cup within her lap, staring at the liquid inside until she spoke.

"How old are you exactly?" _I hate that question..._ Her head jolted up, gazing straight into my eyes with her curious violet orbs.

"I look really young but I'm actually 20 years old." I half-laughed, wanting to just run out of the room at hearing that question once again. Instead, I snatched a nearby chair to place by the side of her bed. At this, Lillian smiled, turning the lightest shade of pink. But that was probably the horrible lighting in the room.

"I was going to say..." She chuckled, taking another sparing sip from her cup. Suddenly, she pursed her lips, furrowing her eyebrows all while sighing in annoyance. _Am I annoying her?_

"I've got to frickin' pee." Lillian announced, spinning her head around to face me with her piercing amethyst gaze. I jumped back slightly at her sudden movement and raised an eyebrow noticing she was still staring. "..."

"..." I blinked.

"...How do I get up when my foot is swollen and filled with puss...?" _Oh boy..._ My eyes flickered between the farmer's leg that was hidden under a layer of blankets and her eerie gaze that was more fit to be considered a glare. It was almost stoic without any hint of a softer speculation.

"Uh..._crutches?_" I shrugged my shoulders, putting on a quick smile as her bewildered expression dropped into that of annoyance. "Um...I-I don't want to be awkward...b-but..." _Help her? I really want to...but wouldn't she feel awkward if I had to touch her?_ My face heated up "Uh...nevermind...I'll go get Ayame." _What is wrong with you Hiro? This girl can't even rely on you...and your the only man in the building...I'm such a wimp._

"Why can't you just do it?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Something got caught in my throat and for a moment, I was choking on my own saliva, coughing until I was able to speak coherently. "You're a man, you should be able to take responsibility for your patients on your own." _Ayame doesn't..._ Her condescending tone made me shudder. Oh, she could be so sweet but so bitter too.

"I-I can...I just thought that you'd feel awkward or uncomfortable..." I admitted, hiding my face in my jacket from her in desperation.

"I've got to pee so I could really care less." The young woman chuckled, easing the atmosphere and slowly lifting herself from the bed. She placed her hand firmly on the bedpost to keep her balance as she stood on her healthy foot. "It's not like I need to be carried or anything. I mean, I'm hopping to the bathroom...once you tell me where it is. Just make sure I don't fall over." Lillian explained and let go of the bedpost, hobbling weakly in the direction I was pointing her. She was focussed on her foot, watching carefully where she stepped in case there was something she might slip or step on. She had to stop often, leaning against the closest stable object to catch her breath and rest her calf muscle before finally continuing. It wasn't until she finally reached the correct door, she slipped and fell back into my arms.

"You okay? That's the bathroom right there." I struggled to hold up her weight, waiting for her response. But she didn't say anything. I patted her face lightly thinking she was just resting or something. Then I realized she passed out. _She collapsed from exhaustion...again...Ayame is going to kill me._

* * *

"I hate you." Lillian folded her arms over her chest and hid her flushed face as Ayame mopped the floor in front of her with a knowing grin.

"I'm so sorry, Lillian!" She grunted incoherent words and profanities then threw the covers over her reddened face. I watched her toss and turn, itching her legs from under the blanket. "These pants are itchy." Lillian whined.

"Sorry, dear, they were the only ones I could find." Ayame answered.

"I'm so sorry." I apologize for the fifteenth time.

* * *

**Whoo! Chapter 2! Thank you guys for reading!**


End file.
